


Irondad Oneshots

by HaloWasTaken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloWasTaken/pseuds/HaloWasTaken
Summary: I think you got the idea
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Idk I kinda felt like it


	2. Just a scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to deal with Peter’s bullies but Peter has a big reaction about it

After a decathlon practice, Peter went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He was playing around with paint and now his hands were a mess. He washed his hands till tey got clean and with a smile in his face, he was gonna wait for Happy to come. He couldn’t

“Penis, do you think you were gonna get away with embarrassing me in front of the team?” Flash entered the bathroom with some other people. One of them took away Peter’s backpack and threw it away

“Goddamit. Leave me alone Flash” Everyone there laughed at him as Flash just pushes him to the floor of the school’s bathroom

“Aww. Baby Penis is scared? You want to cry?” Flash said and then he kicked Peter’s stomach multiple times “What are you gonna do about it? Call mommy?” Everyone that was in the bathroom laughed except Peter. Then Flash grabbed Peter by his shirt “I hope you take this as a lesson. You are not and you’ll never be the smartest person in the room. You know nothing but embarrassing yourself”

“It’s not my fault that you didn’t know the answer to any of the questions. I was trying to help the team” After Peter said that, Flash looked pissed to the point that he punches Peter in the face repeatedly. Then he let’s go Peter’s shirt and then leaves him in the floor.

“You gotta learn when to shut up” Then he leaves the bathroom with everyone after him. Peter stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. He had a blackeye, his nose and mouth were bleeding and so was his eyebrow. He looked terrible.

Happy was about to come pick him up since May was out for a week and he was staying in the tower. He just put his hoodie on and tries not to look up that often. When Happy was there, he just got in the car without saying hi as usual. They get to the Tower and instead of greeting Tony with his smile at the moment he gets out of the elevator, he goes as quickly as possible to his room. Tony didn’t know how to react.He was really looking forward for his energetic, positive and sweet kid and all he got was a shy kid that didn’t want to be with him.

After a while, Karen reminded Peter that today was lab day. He did want to go but he couldn’t. He didn’t want Tony to worry about some High School bully. Peter was actually fine with it because he knew that if It wasn’t him, it would be someone else without his advanced metabolism. By that time, he almost didn’t have any blood in his face.

When he got to the lab, he just kept his hoodie on and tried to not look at Tony “So, what are we gonna do today?” Peter was looking at something in the screen. He was acting like nothing happened. Tony in the other hand was in the corner, staring at him, knowing something was going on and he didn’t like it

“FRIDAY take everything off all the screens please” Then a second later, Peter was just looking at nothing “Anything you want to share with the class, spidey?”

“I-I guess it is time for a suit update. I amm -I’m go gonna look for it” Peter totally ignored Tony and tried to get out of the lab, but Tony grabbed him by the wrist “Mr. Stark, i-is something going on?” Peter was looking down the whole time while Tony was standing right in front of him

“Kid, look at me when I talk to you” Tony demanded. It looked like Tony was super mad, when in reality he was worried as fuck about Peter. Did he got stabbed again and didn’t tell him? Did someone died? Peter totally ignored Tony’s comment “Peter, look at me” he said trying to get the hoodie off Peter’s head, but Peter shaked off Tony’s hand

“Mr. Stark, I-” Peter tried to explain himself, but Tony finally took the hoodie off his head, and as first reaction he just snapped and shoot webs at Tony’s hands and mouth. When he realized what he did, Peter covered his mouth with his hands looking at Tony, who looked shocked “I-I’m gonna go” then Peter literally ran away from the lab leaving Tony there.

Tony couldn’t believe what just happened. He didn’t know what was worse, Peter shooting webs at him, leaving him without the ability of talking or using his hands until the web dissolves, or the fact that Peter’s face was used as a piñata by some dumbass. He was really worried about Peter

There was also Peter who was freaking out in the ceiling of his room ( because when he freaks out, walks on the ceiling without noticing ). He webbed Tony Stark. He didn’t mean it, he really didn’t, but he did, and he was scared. Scared of Tony’s reaction. He was going to take the suit, or worse. Peter feared his internship was gonna be taken away because of some stupid reaction

Peter waited a while, half an hour approximately, to actually do something other than think about all the possibilities that could happen and almost having a panic attack. He tried to breathe and calm down even though he couldn’t

“Karen, can you connect me to FRIDAY for a sec?” Peter asked sitting in the middle of the ceiling

“Sure thing Peter” Karen responded with a calming voice

“Hello Mr. Parker” FRIDAY’s voice calmed Peter for some reason

“Hi FRIDAY. Did Mr. Stark got out of the web already?”

“Yes. The web fluid dissolved four minutes ago” FRIDAY said causing Peter toalmost have a panic attack

“Oh boy. What is he doing? How upset is he?”

“He’s actually coming here right now” FRIDAY shouldn’t have said that. Peter was about to start crying. He was so scared and started to freak out again. He sarted to walk in circles again in the ceiling. After a few seconds, Tony opened the door without knocking. Peter immediately jumped off the ceiling and landed in his feet “Mr. Stark! I-I am so sorry! I-I didn’t know what I was doing! That was so immature, I-I should have known better-” Peter was talking so fast and just kept apologizing about it while crying

Tony wasn’t listening at all. He just cared about how horrible Peter’s face looked. From his shoulders to his forehead he had marks and bruises that were healing fast, but they were still there. Tony didn’t know what to say. Peter kept apologizing and crying and Tony couldn’t stand that “Ok, I’m just-” He grabbed him by the shoulders and just gave him a hug making Peter shut up. Peter didn’t know how to react

“Mr. Stark what are you doing?” Peter said almost as if Tony was making a mistake. Like he didn’t deserved being hugged. He was super confused. After a few seconds, Tony was standing in front of him grabbing him by the shoulders

“What the hell happened to you?” Tony looked genuinely worried. Peter didn’t understand how that mattered

“It’s nothing. Just a little scratch” Peter said planning to keep apologizing

“That’s bullshit. I’ve told you multiple times no patrolling during school time. You’re gonna tell me who did this to you right now” Peter looked confused. Then he connected the dots. Tony thought he got beaten by some criminal while patrolling.

“Mr. Stark I wasn’t patrolling” Tony didn’t believe a word “It was just a kid in my school. Nothing to worry about” Now that Tony could believe, but he looked confused. Peter just told him everything about Flash. Tony didn’t want to believe it

“For how long has this been going on?” Tony asked mad at that kid. How could he dare to even breathe the same oxygen as Peter?

“Since I transferred to Midtown. This really doesn’t happen that often. Only when I do something that has to do with the decathlon team. Normally it’s just him making fun of me or something. I really don’t see how this is the problem”

“What? Kid how could you say that? He fucking beated your ass! You could’ve pass out if it wasn’t for your metabolism! You’re fucking Spider-Man! Why the hell didn’t you fight back?!” Tony was almost yelling

“I could kill him!” After Peter said that, Tony’s heart breaked “I cannot control my strength when I am mad and if I fight back, my super strength could kill him!” Tony saw for the first time that Peter’s fear was himself. In battle, Peter didn’t use his whole strength and Tony didn’t know why. Now he realizes that Peter really didn’t want to hurt anybody. Tony sighted trying to calm down

“You should have told me” Tony said trying to calm down

“I couldn’t. I don’t want you to worry about me”

“Then how do you deal with that kid? ”

“I don’t. They do this to me, but if they wouldn’t, they would do this to someone else without my healing powers, and I don’t want that to happen” The only thing Tony could think of is why is his kid so good? He didn’t deserve someone that good. Tony didn’t think anyone deserved someone that good

“Mr. Stark, I am sorry for shooting you. I don’t know why I did that. I-I am so sorry. And if you want to take my internship away, I totally understand” When Tony looked at him, he couldn’t believe Peter was seriously was worried about that

“Peter, I am not taking your internship. Who do you think I am? Osborn?” If Peter wasn’t as concerned as he was, he would’ve laughed “You’re my kid, and even if you web my the whole house, you’re gonna stay with me” Peter was happy about the comment Tony just made “However, I am gonna be way more upset than I am right now if you hide things like this again from me. Don’t ever do that again”

“It won’t happen again. I will tell you everything from now on” Peter knew that wasn’t gonna stay for a long time. Peter didn’t like that Tony worried about him, but it worked this time. Tony gave him a little smile

“You still want to go to the lab? We could order pizza” Peter smiled

“I do want to go to the lab Mr. Stark. Thanks”

That day, they stayed up till three in the morning in the lab. By that time there wasn’t even a scratch in Peter’s face. The next day, Tony called Peter’s school to arrange a meeting with the principal and that Flash kid. Peter was upset about it but in reality he really liked that Tony cared about him that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!


	4. Peter’s coding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter get drunk and they mess with FRIDAY'S coding

“Hello, Mr Stark”

“Karen? What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“It seemed like FRIDAY’s securing code were corrupted, so I took over when she shuted down” Karen sounds a little worried

“What do you mean corrupted?” Karen didn’t respond immediately

“FRIDAY has been hacked”

A few hours before

The first time Peter got drunk was pretty interesting

He was staying the weekend at the tower. Tony and Rodney were there. Peter was making a lego avengers tower with Tony, and Rhodey was there just looking at his phone. Then he got a text from Harley

Harley: Waddup bitch. Get your ass here right now. We’re going to a party

Peter: A party?

Peter: When did you started going to parties?

Harley: When I figured that sneaking into parties is easier than I thought. Also I have the theory that you can actually get drunk is you use the super alcohol Tony has in his bar

Peter: lol what do you mean?

Harley: Every time Thor comes to earth, he brings this bottle of magic alcohol that is like strong af and the only human that can drink it is Steve because he’s a super soldier

Peter really liked Harley. It was fun to be with him. When he moved to Manhattan, he got into Midtown easily. Then Tony introduced him to Peter and they became friends. The problem is that every time they hang out together, they get themselves in huge trouble.

Harley: So I figured that you could survive it too because you’re like a spider or something

Peter: Wtf Harley I am not taking a bottle of super alcohol from mr Stark just so we can get me drunk

Harley: Come on Parker! We’re gonna put it back! Stark has like tons of those bottles. He won’t even notice

Peter: Why can’t we just watch a movie or something?

Harley: Because that’s Ned’s work. My work is to prove science theories. Don’t be a pussy, grab the bottle, and bring it to the address I’ll send to you

Peter: How does the bottle look like?

Harley: It’s tiny, green and has like some kind of wierd design. Like an asgardian bottle

Peter: If we get in trouble I am gonna blame you for being an asshole

Harley: Whatever, just bring the fucking bottle

Now Peter had to figure out how to get in the bar without nobody noticing. After fifteen minutes of thinking the perfect plan, Peter gets up and looks at Tony.

“I am hungry. Gonna look for something to eat” Tony lifted an eyebrow

“You ate like five minutes ago”

“Go ahead Peter” Rhodey totally ignored Tony who was finishing the lego tower

Peter just lied to Tony Stark. He sneaks into the bar and looks for a bottle that looks like Harley’s description and he found it. The wierdest bottle Peter has ever seen. He hides it in his hoodie pockets and then goes to his room

“Gonna go patrolling” He yells running to his room. Tony doesn’t really care and Neither does Rhodey. He changed his clothes and then got out of the building. Thank God the address Harley sent him was near the tower because he didn’t want to walk a lot

“You really are slow” Harley was excited. He wasn’t going to admit it but he really was looking forward to make Peter feel like a normal teenager “Did you brought it?” Peter took the bottle out of his pocket “This is what we will do. We’re just gonna pour a little of this thing to everything you drink tonight”

“This is not a good idea” Peter was a little scared. He had never drank before, or at least not to the point that he gets drunk, but he was already there. At least he has to try

“Good thing we’re doing this for science” Harley pushed him till both of them were in. He left Peter alone for a second and when he was back he had two beers in his hand. He opened the asgardian bottle and poured a little in one of the beers “Ready?” Peter nodded his head. He handed Peter the bottle with the asgardian magical super alcohol and both of them started drinking.

As the night goes, both of them start drinking more and more till the point that both of them were like super drunk. Peter even started to just drink straight from the super bottle. Even though that Harley couldn’t drink the magic alcohol, he was just as drunk as Peter. Both of them were living his best life while drunk. They were both laughing in a corner when Harley saw in the distance a laptop. That gave him an idea. He took the laptop and went with Peter to the bathroom

“Parker I have a proposition!” Harley was too drunk to use his common sense correctly

“Whatever you’re gonna say, it’s the best idea ever!” Peter couldn’t either

“What if we try to hack FRIDAY?” Peter took a sip from the magic asgardian and then he took the laptop

“What do you want to do with FRIDAY?” Peter said starting to code his way in. He was drunk but still a genius

“We’re gonna epicly prank Tony and make him think that FRIDAY wants to be a princess” Harley said helping Peter to code. They were drunk, but they were still the smartest teenagers around. Lots of people tried to hack FRIDAY’s system before. After all, she has all the information not just about SI, but also about Tony’s personal life. The most intelligent criminal minds have tried unsuccessfully for years to get acces to all her files with potential blackmail, codes, and all the Iron Man suits. And then there’s Harley and Peter. Two drunk teenagers that managed to hack successfully a multimillion dollars AI in two hours just to prank Tony.

In the tower, Tony was literally talking to Rhodey about them

“I know that Harley is mad at me because I yelled at him and Peter last time” Tony was feeling bad for the kid. He thought maybe Harley didn’t want to talk anymore to him because of it. He felt like he ruined his relationship with him

“Tony, When I met Peter I thought that he was incredibly different than you and he was so good for everyone. Then I met Harley and I saw a young, teen, angry version of you. You shouldn’t be feeling that bad” Rhodey was in fact sick of Harley already and he moved two months ago

“When you get to meet him he’s great” Rhodes didn’t know how to react

“I had to go to the zoo two weeks ago because they both got into the hyena cage. I am pretty sure that wasn’t Peter’s idea”

“He’s just another impulsive teenager that doesn’t think things through” After Tony said that the lights went off “FRIDAY what is going on?” FRIDAY didn’t answer after a few seconds

“Stark-Door Sock-_analysis analysis” FRIDAY kept saying random words. Rhodey and Tony started freaking out. FRIDAY didn’t stop until the lights turned on

“FRIDAY, what the hell happened?” Tony wanted answers and he wanted them now. After a few seconds he hears an answer

“Hello, Mr Stark” Karen’s voice confused Tony even more

“Karen? What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“It seemed like FRIDAY’s securing code were corrupted, so I took over when she shuted down” Karen sounds a little worried

“What do you mean corrupted?” Karen didn’t respond immediately

“FRIDAY has been hacked” When Tony heard that he almost had a heart attack

“Wait, who’s Karen again?” Rhodey was even more confused than Tony

“She’s Peter’s personal AI. She is normally in Peter’s room and his suit” Tony didn’t want to believe that FRIDAY had been hacked because that meant that someone had all his information about everything “Karen I don’t know what you’re gonna do, but I need you to get FRIDAY back and I also need the name of the bastard that hurted my baby. While you’re at it I need you to call Peter. He’s smart enough to help me. Where is his suit right now?”

“His suit is in his room, sir” First Tony’s thought: They had Peter

“Wasn’t Peter gonna Patroll?” Rhodey knew that Tony was freaking out

“Sir, I think I found an IP address, but I am not quite sure” Tony couldn’t believe she found it so fast

“Why aren’t you sure?” Tony was trying to calm down

“Only a the most brilliant mind could hack FRIDAY’s entire system, but that brilliant mind didn’t even thought of hiding. I have the address from the signal came from” Tony was confused but totally relieved

“Rhodey, go get your suit. We’re gonna kick someone’s ass” Tony was already calling his suit

“Mr. Stark that’s not all. The address is the same as Peter’s and Harley’s address” Now Tony was a hundred percent sure that they were kidnapped

“Kidnapper genius but doesn’t cover the basics on hacking. Who the hell are we gonna meet?” Rhodes was so confused about everything that was going on.

When Tony and Rhodey got there, they were totally ready to attack. They were surprised that there was a party in the place. When they came in, literally the first thing they saw was Harley and Peter yelling, laughing and drinking. Now Tony was more confused than Rhodes. They even got more confused when Peter got closer

“Tony! So nice to see you!” Peter just called Tony by his name. Peter was hugging the iron man suit. Harley was next to Peter drinking from a bottle. They both totally smelled like vodka and tequila. What the fuck was going on?

“Did you guys liked our little prank?” After saying that Peter and Harley started laughing

“What the hell?” Tony wasn’t used to whatever that was. Rhodey sighted and got out of the suit

“They are drunk” Rhodey said looking at Peter and Harley

“That’s impossible. Peter can’t get drunk” Rhodey took away Peter’s bottle

“Yes he can” Tony got out of the suit and took the bottle. Tony sighted knowing exactly what that was. They were drunk afer all

“So, how’s FRIDAY?” After Peter said that he started laughing again with Harley. Now Tony couldn’t believe it

“You guys hacked FRIDAY?” Rhodey asked without believing it

“I mean, we’re the only ones who can actually do it right” Harley said while laughing. Tony could believe that. Tony’s kids, two teenagers, hacked FRIDAY, one of the most secure systems in the world, and they did it at a party completely drunk. Those were the Stark kids

“Ok. Rhodey, you take Peter, I take Harley” Tony said getting into his suit again. When they were in the tower, the boys literally passed out.

The next day, Peter was the first one to get up. His head was killing him. He didn’t remember anything of yesterday. When he turned around, he saw Harley sleeping in the sofa of his room

“Harley!” He tried yelling but his head hurted so much

“Don’t fucking yell Parker!” Harley felt just as bad as Peter. Then he realized that he wasn’t at his house “The hell am I doing here?”

“I don’t know. Do you know what happened yesterday?”

“I have no clue” Both kids heard the door opening

“Of course you have no clue” Tony said entering the room. There was a little awkward silence

“I suppose you’re gonna tell us” Harley said

“Well. First of all you convinced Peter to take from the bar that asgardian alcohol” Peter blushed “Then you both went to a party and totally got drunk. Wanna try to guess what you did while you were drunk?”

“I probably made out with someone” Harley says with no kind of filter

“Did I beated his ass? That should’ve been great” Peter apparently was mad at Harley

“You guys are cute. No you didn’t do that. That’s stuff normal teenagers would do. Both of you hacked FRIDAY” Both Peter’s and Harley’s mouth totally opened

“We did what? While we were drunk?” Peter was horrified

“We’re so badass!” Harley was excited

“Yup. The highest security system created by me. You guys did it. You also made me think you were kidnapped” Peter was gonna die because he felt bad. Harley was gonna die because he felt like a god

“Mr Stark, I am so sorry. I really feel horrible right now-” Peter was gonna continue apologizing, but Harley couldn’t let him

“How did you find out it was us?”

“Well Harley. You did hacked FRIDAY, but you forgot to secure any of your information while at it. We found the address and Rhodey and I brought you here”

“Stark you gotta admit. You really have the best hackers around here” Tony laughed while Peter was about to cry

“I am not mad at you. I am really not. You two are my favorite kids. Even drunk you are the geniuses that everyone is talking about. And I know that it is hard for you to have fun”

“Say that to my headache” Peter said with not a happy face

“Amen to that” Harley face wasn’t better

“The point is that I was a kid once so I get it. A kid that make so much mistakes. Please be careful when you two hang out. I don’t want you guys to get hurt” Tony had a little smile in his face but both kids knew he was worried

“So what’s up with FRIDAY?” Peter was actually worried about the AI

“Yeah. That I am not mad doesn’t mean you’re grounded. You two are not gonna leave the lab till you bring FRIDAY back. I like having Karen around, but I FRIDAY is my AI so you better not fuck it up” Peter and Harley growled at the same time

“You can keep Karen” Peter said hiding under his blanket

“She’s nice. I’ll get used to her” Harley said with his face under the pillow

The kids did ended up bringing back FRIDAY after their headache was gone. Theu both agreed it would have been a lot easier if they were drunk. But they tried to keep their promise. They didn’t get in that much trouble when they hangout. They were good friends and Tony was the good father figure they had in common. Does that mean they were like brothers? They didn’t know. They just enjoyed the time they had with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!


	5. MIT dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a scholarship in MIT

Peter and May were moving to a bigger department. Is was almost the end of his senior year in high school. Peter wasn’t in a good mood because he was rejected in Stanford. He had no idea how that happened even though he passed all the tests required to get in and had a recommendation letter from Tony Stark himself. Everyone thought that when the time came, every school was gonna call him but it wasn’t like that. Tony offered to just pay for everything but Peter rejected every time he asked him. The least Tony thought that he could do was simply help Peter and May moving

“Mr. Stark, it’s fine. I am fine” Peter was carrying a box while arguing with Tony

“Peter I am telling you. It’s not a big deal. I’ll just pay the whole thing. It wouldn’t be a problem” Tony kept insisting

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just apply for another school. It’s true that Stanford was my dream school but It’s ok”

“I just don’t get it. You had everything to get in” Peter was frustrated. He really just didn’t want to talk about it but he didn’t want to be rude

“Mr. Stark, It’s ok. I don’t even care anymore. Let’s just finish with the boxes and let’s go” Then someone opened the door

“I brought pizza guys” May placed the pizza boxes and started checking the mail that she brought with her. She handed Peter one of the letters “Honey this one is for you” Peter grabbed the letter and started reading

“But kid, I am serious with this one. You already have a fund for this that I made a couple years ago. Believe me that you could get in any school that you wanted with it” Tony knew his kid was sad. He was just trying to make things better for him

“Still talking about college? Peter either way believe me, those idiots in Stanford have no idea what they are missing” May also knew Peter. She was trying to hype him up

The fact that May and Tony didn’t stopped talking about it while Peter wasn’t paying attention at all was actually pretty impressive. Peter was just reading the letter but he couldn’t believe what he was reading. When May finally noticed that something was going on with Peter, She grabbed him by the shoulders

“Pete, it’s ok to be sad about it. You tried your best honey” Peter looked up to see her and then turned his back to see Tony. Peter almost started to cry

“I got a scholarship from MIT” Tony’s face litterally started shining

“What?! like the real MIT?” May took away the letter from Peter’s hands so she could read it. Peter was looking at Tony like he knew exactly what he did

“Believe it or not kid, you did this by your own” Tony was smiling. Tony was actually going to talk to his friends in MIT so Peter could get in but turns out he didn’t even need it. Peter’s face changed completly

“Wait are you serious right now?” Tony noded his head. Peter’s smile turned ten times bigger and then May hugged him

“Peter! I am so happy for you! I knew you could do it! My baby is going to MIT!” Then Peter hugged Tony

“You did it spidey. I mean it is not Stanford but I guess it’s better than nothing”

“Yeah. It’ll do” Peter was going to MIT. That night they all celebrated in the new apartment. Pepper, Rhodey and all of Peter’s friends were there. Tony couldn’t stop bragging about his kid going to the same college that he went and that it was one of the best colleges in the world. Turns out Harley and Ned got as well, so Peter wasn’t going to be alone. After a few years in MIT, Peter did get another call from Stanford saying that if he still wanted to attend there, he was more than welcome to do that but Peter realized that there wasn’t his place in the world. Every kind of break that he had from his studies he either went to New York to visit, or someone came to visit him. He took a break from the Spiderman business till he finished college but he wasn’t going to stop. He was happy. He was where he was meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!


	6. Italian lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to teach Italian to Peter but Peter’s not taking Tony seriously.

"You sound like a toddler that is trying to talk for the first time" Tony was frustrated. 

"You on the other hand sound funny, Mr Stark. Can I record you saying that again so I can put it on my tiktok?" Peter was amused

The time for Peter to submit a college application was near and Tony was gonna make sure that Peter gets in any school that he wants. Obviously Peter wanted to go to MIT. He already had a recommendation letter from Tony and Rhodey, Had assigned multiple meetings with his friends in there, he even submitted one of Peter’s old web formulas so they could check it out. For Peter it was more than enough effort and he was confident that he was going to get in.

Tony was confident that he was gonna get in but he didn’t think it was enough effort

"Can you please stop asking if you can record me and focus?" Tony thanked god that the kid was part of his life but sometimes he just doesn't get it "And please get off my ceiling"

"I am staying in the ceiling. Besides I already know a second language which is spanish. It's gonna look good in the resume and then I'll get in, and after that I'll say 'told you so'" I few people in the galaxy were the ones with the positions to disobey and make fun of Tony Stark. Peter Parker was one of them and sometimes Tony doesn't like it

"I am just saying that a third language will look even better! I am teaching you Italian and I don't care about what you have to say" Tony was trying to sound threatening and if it was the Peter that he first met he would have started stuttering and payed attention to Tony. The thing is that the Peter that Tony first met got closer to him. So the Peter from now is in the ceiling eating doritos while laughing at Tony "repeat after me: che ore sono?" As answer, Peter ate a dorito "It's just asking for the goddamn time! It ain't rocket science! And we both know rocket science!"

"You kinda lost me at the 'repeat after me'" Peter could even hear Tony's eyes rolling, which made him snort. Peter felt a little buzzing on his phone "Mr Stark, it's time for my training with Ms Romanov. Can I just go and restart whatever this is when I am done with her?" While Peter got off carefully from the ceiling, Tony sights 

"Yeah whatever. Get out off here you little shit" Tony ruffled Peter’s head who was laughing 

"See you later old man!" Peter said getting out of the lab

"Do we still have doritos?" If he wasn't used to Natasha sneaking into his back, Tony would have dropped his coffee just poured in his mug

"Don't think so. Peter took the last two bags to the lab when we were studying Italian" Nat raised an eyebrow

"Why do you study Italian with him?" Tony sights 

"If Peter knew Italian it would look good in his resume for MIT so I am trying to teach him but he doesn't take me seriously at all" Tony heard a snort and the 'the kid's good' coming from Nat in the other side of the counter. He waited a few seconds for Natasha to say something but because she didn't, Tony rolled his eyes "I am not even gonna try to pretend. What do you know?"

"Peter speaks Italian fluently already" Nat said deadpanned 

"No he doesn't. He speaks English and Spanish. Two languages" Nat raised an eyebrow

"He speaks four languages. English, Spanish, German and, hate to break it to break it to you, Italian" Tony didn’t know if he believed it or not

"How do you know?" 

"Once in training after a mission in Venice, I switched to Italian by accident and he just went along with it. Now we normally switch the languages while training" Tony blinked

"What about German? How do you know he speaks German?"

"Clint and I once started talking about a mission because I didn't want anyone to understand it but then he asked if he could go in German and Clint totally freaked out" Tony was speachless for a second "He's pretty good at ASL too"

"Why the hell didn't I know?" Tony snapped and Nat shook her head

"May is literally Italian, Tony. Does it really surprise you?"

"But then why did he acted like he didn't know shit?"

"Peter’s the biggest fucking prankster in the Tower! Does that really surprise you?" Natasha took an apple from the bowl in the middle of the counter "The kid totally fooled you" She bit the apple and a few seconds later she was gone

Little bastard

"Peter what are you doing?" Tony had a plan 

"Just some tinkering. Playing with the part of Karen's code that I am allowed to touch, made new web formula, the usual" Peter didn’t bother to take a look other than what he was working on 

"Any new ideas for updates?" Tony was over Peter's shoulder looking at him work

"Yep. Gonna be one bigass update" Tony knew that if Peter wasn’t as polite as e was, he would definitely say 'fuck off I am in the zone' and everyone knows what happens if you talk to much of someone in the zone

"Vuoi spiegare di più?"

"Bene, fortificherò la formula così-" Peter raised his head realizing what he did  
"You do have a good accent piccolo" 

"That wasn't-" Peter wanted to laugh and cry at the same time 

"You know, you could've told me instead of wasting our entire afternoon" Peter turned around 

"Now you know. If I gotta be honest it was pretty funny when you acted like you were loosing your mind out of it" Tony slightly smiled at Peter

"Hey but I still got what I wanted. You can put that in your resume right next to the part where you explain your experience being a little punk" Peter laughed 

"Well I am not the one that has been swearing in Italian thinking that you are the only one that knows what you are saying"

"Piccolo stronzo"

"Vecchio nonno" Tony ruffled Peter’s curls and they both got back to work. They talked in Italian with each other for the rest of the day


End file.
